


A million kisses / One first kiss

by Cadoan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Episode Tag, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, S01E12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Magnus had kissed and been kissed a thousand times, a million times before, but he forgot every single one of them when Alec kissed him." Short drabble I needed to get out of my system of Magnus' POV of _the_ kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A million kisses / One first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Malec is RUINING me and distracting me from finishing the next chapter for my long Stormpilot fic that is like ONE MONTH overdue. Malec, ily, you make me cry so much and you make me so happy.

Magnus had never been more nervous in his whole life, and he had been alive for  _millennia._  It had even taken him several tries to get the red extensions in his hair right, the slight shaking of his hands and his nervousness messing up the spell several times, causing it to have the  _completely_ wrong color.

His chest had tightened in a horrible, horrible way when he had seen Alec up there with Lydia, just about to be married. He'd almost been too late, he'd almost missed it. He hadn't been able to breathe properly.

He had never dreaded anything this much before. He had had walls around himself for so long now he couldn't remember what it felt like. He couldn't remember it ever feeling like _this_. He knew heartbreak, he knew love: he'd seen so, so much and lived so, so much during his lifetime, but Alexander Lightwood was something else. He had never known anyone like Alexander Lightwood.

Those slight seconds of dread when Alec stood there looking at him, seemingly not knowing what he should do, were the worst feelings since, well, _anything_. Since Camille broke his heart. Alec looked so beautiful, and Magnus wanted so badly, with every fiber of his being, that Alec would choose him. Magnus wanted to love again, he wanted to _feel_ again, and Alec had made something within him come to life. Magnus had always fallen fast and loved fiercely, and he realized, at this very moment, how badly he wanted to do so again. He wanted to be able to give Alec all of himself.

When Alec took the first few steps towards him, everything melted away apart from Alec. Magnus felt like he was bursting into flames and being doused in iced water at the same time, like magic crawling across his skin, and he was vaguely aware of Maryse moving next to him, but he could see nothing but Alexander, his determined look and those hazel eyes that seemed too see straight through him. Then, Alec was right next to him, right in front of him, pulling him close, and then Magnus could taste Alec on his lips.

Magnus had kissed and been kissed a thousand times, a million times, but he forgot every single one of them when Alec kissed him. Alec kissed like he lived: fierce and passionate, and it just felt right. Magnus never wanted it to end, he wanted Alec's lips on his own and Alec's tongue in his mouth until the end of time.

Magnus felt, for the first time in many,  _many_  years, like he was right were he was supposed to be, and that his life had led him precisely right to have him be here, at this exact point in time, with Alexander Lightwood.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stormpilotohyes on tumblr; drop by and say hi! I post/repost Stormpilot, Star Wars and Malec stuff.


End file.
